Technical Field
The embodiment discussed herein is related to a vehicle battery mounting structure.
Related Art
Patent document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4,924,684), for example, discloses a battery mounting structure for an electric automobile where a support member made of metal is secured to the bottom surface of a battery case made of resin in which is housed a battery for driving the electric automobile, with the battery case being supported on the vehicle body by the support member.
However, in the battery mounting structure disclosed in patent document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4,924,684), if an open portion (through hole) for water drainage is formed in a region where a member made of resin and a member made of metal overlay one another, there is the concern that rusting will occur in the member made of metal due to galvanic corrosion. In this way, in a battery mounting structure having a member made of resin and a member made of metal, the configuration for controlling the occurrence of rusting caused by galvanic corrosion has room for improvement.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to obtain a vehicle battery mounting structure that can control the occurrence of rusting caused by galvanic corrosion even when an open portion for water drainage is formed in a region where a member made of resin and a member made of metal overlay one another.